Mutsumi Escreve Um Fanfic Lemon
by Verythrax Draconis
Summary: Tradução de 'Mutsumi Writes a Lemon', escrito por Davner. REESCRITO!


Escrito por Davner (Doscher009@hotmail.com)   
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)   
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor   
  
28/11/2001 Script ver. 2.0   
  
Mutsumi Escreve um Fanfic Lemon**  
(Mutsumi Writes a Lemon)  
  
**N.T.: Lemon = fanfic "picante", com conteúdo mais "adulto"...   
  
Love Hina é propriedade da TV Tokyo.  
  
  
O texto a seguir foi escrito na forma de script. Esta não é uma história típica, e o  
formato de script simplesmente funciona melhor neste caso.  
  
(A voz de Mutsumi Otohime é ouvida além da página) *Love Hina é propriedade deste  
pessoal maravilhoso da TV Tokyo. Hoje, eu quero escrever uma história sobre dois   
amigos maravilhosos e apaixonados!*  
  
*Era uma vez, uma garota chamada Narusegawa-chan...*  
  
NARU: (Aparece na página em um flash de luz, com uma tigela de sopa na mão e   
uma colher na boca.) ACK! (Ela cospe a sopa.) Que diabos está acontecendo!?  
  
*Ela era apaixonada por um garoto chamado Kei-kun, um adorável rapaz em   
quem ela adorava bater...*  
  
NARU: (Fica vermelha de vergonha.) EU NÃO SOU! (Pisca.) MUTSUMI-SAN?! É você?!  
  
*......De repente, Kei-kun aparece...*  
  
KEITARO: (Aparece em um flash de luz ao lado da Naru.) HÃ?! (Olha a sua volta,   
confuso.) Narusegawa-san!? Que lugar é esse?!  
  
*Kei-kun amava Naru-chan, mas ele era muito medroso para dizer alguma coisa...  
  
NARU E KEITARO: O QUÊ?!  
  
*Mas Naru era uma mulher cruel, de coração frio...*  
  
NARU: Eu sou?  
  
*Que adorava bater no Kei-kun...*  
  
KEITARO: Bem...esta parte é verdade...  
  
NARU: BAKA! (Ela lhe acerta um soco, fazendo-o voar pelos ares.) Eu NÃO sou cruel!!!! (Vira-se  
e olha para a autora.) Mutsumi-san! O que está acontecendo afinal?!  
  
*Eu estou escrevendo um fanfic lemon para o fanfiction.net, Naru-chan! Não é excitante!?*  
  
NARU: UM FANFIC LEMON?! VOCÊ SABE O QUE ACONTECE NOS LEMONS!!!???  
  
*.......*  
  
NARU: Então?!  
  
*De repente, Naru veste sua roupa de Sado-Maso...*  
  
NARU: O QUÊ?! (Há um flash de luz, e de repente, Naru aparece vestida com um   
corselete de couro e sapatos com salto-altos de metal.) AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!  
  
*Bem na hora em que Kei-kun volta...*  
  
KEITARO: (Cai atravessando o telhado e cai no chão. Ele se levanta,  
piscando.) NARUSEGAWA-SAN?!  
  
NARU: (Fica vermelhíssima de vergonha, enquanto tenta cobrir seu  
corpo.) ISSO NÃO É O QUE PARECE!  
  
KEITARO: (Seu nariz começa a sangrar.)  
  
NARU: HENTAI!!! (Acerta Keitaro de novo, mandando-o pelos ares.)  
  
*Hmmmmm....O que mais eu devo por no meu fanfic? Ah!*  
  
NARU: Oh, Kami-sama, faça ela parar...  
  
*Exatamente quando a melhor amiga da Naru-chan resolve participar!*  
  
KITSUNE: (Aparece vestindo uma roupa de chefe de torcida.) Bem, por essa eu não esperava...  
  
NARU: Kitsune-chan!?  
  
KITSUNE: Eeeei, Naru-chan! Bela roupa...  
  
NARU: (Tenta se cobrir novamente.) Não é nada disso que você está pensando!  
  
KITSUNE: Não é? (Vê o Keitaro caindo através do telhado de novo e sorri.)  
  
NARU: NÃO!  
  
*Naru-chan estava pronta para se ir para a cama com sua melhor amiga...*  
  
NARU: EU NÃO ESTOU!!!  
  
*....*  
  
NARU: (Nervosa) Po...por que você está escrevendo estas reticências?  
  
*Vendo que Naru-chan estava se fazendo de difícil, Haruka apareceu para ensiná-la  
um pouco de disciplina...*  
  
HARUKA: (Aparece em um flash de luz, vestindo roupas de couro com correntes e   
segurando um chicote.) Bem... (Tira o cigarro da boca e joga-o fora.) Quem vai  
ser o primeiro?  
  
NARU: (Grita e foge correndo!)  
  
*Naru-chan tenta fugir, but Haruka-san a segura com seu chicote...*  
  
NARU: (Esperneia e grita enquanto Haruka a arrasta, presa pela cintura pelo  
chicote, para uma sala nos fundos.)  
  
KITSUNE: Yareyare...(Olha para o Keitaro.) Você sabe o que isso quer dizer, não sabe?   
(Risada maligna.)  
  
KEITARO: (Gulps) Er...Kitsune...san...Hã...(Começa a dar uns passos para trás.)  
  
*Então, do nada, Seta-san aparece, pegando Kitsune-chan de surpresa...*  
  
SETA: (Aparece vestindo um smoking.)  
  
KITSUNE: (Pisca, então olha para cima, para a autora.) OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA!   
OBRIGADA! (Sai correndo junto com Seta-san.)  
  
KEITARO: (Olha nervoso para os lados.) Humm...Mutsumi-san?  
  
*Sim, Kei-kun?*  
  
KEITARO: Er...o seu fanfic terminou, agora?  
  
*Oh, não, Kei-kun.*  
  
KEITARO: Você não vai...hã...por a Shinobu-chan ou a Su-chan neste lemon, vai?  
  
*Claro que não, Kei-kun!*  
  
KEITARO: (Suspira aliviado.)  
  
*De repente, a mulher dos sonhos do Kei-kun, uma bela otaku, aparece!*  
  
KEITARO: Uh....oh...  
  
MUTSUMI: (Aparece num flash de luz, usando um belo vestido.) Olá, Kei-kun!  
  
KEITARO: Mutsumi-san! Estou supreso com você! Escrevendo sua própria   
aparição! Como você pôde!?  
  
MUTSUMI: (Sorri) Aparições Próprias só são ruins se você se escreve com como  
sendo muito mais bonitado que se é ou tendo super-poderes, Kei-kun.  
  
NARU: PARE! (Aparece na porta do quarto da Haruka com marcas nas costas e   
algemas prendendo seus pulsos.) Tire suas patas suas dele, sua otaku maluca!  
  
MUTSUMI: (Pega seu caderno e escreve.) De repente, Naru-chan foi atacada por  
flamingos selvagens...  
  
NARU: (Grita e sai correndo, com uma revoada de flamingos enfurecidos correndo atrás dela.)  
  
HARUKA: (Aparece na porta, acendendo um cigarro) Ei, Keitaro, você lembrou de  
trazer camisinha?  
  
KEITARO: Camisinha?!  
  
MUTSUMI: Hmmmmm...(Pega o caderno.) Felizmente, Keikun não precisava de  
camisinha...porque...hã....porque ele e a bela otaku iriam se casar!  
  
KEITARO: O QUÊ?!  
  
MUTSUMI: Hai! (Escreve em seu caderno.) O casal está com tudo pronto para se casar...   
(Com um flash de luz, Mutsumi aparece vestindo um vestido de noiva.) Agora deixe-me ver...   
(Começa a escrever novamente.) Seta-san foi muito gentil em realizar a cerimônia...  
  
SETA: (Aparece num flash de luz, com Kitsune em seu colo, abraçada em seu pescoço.)  
  
MUTSUMI: (Escrevendo) E Naru-chan foi minha dama de honra!  
  
NARU: (Aparece num flash de luz, usando um vestido de dama de honra, com os pés  
amarrados ao chão, para não causar problemas.) ME DEIXE FORA DISSO!!!  
  
MUTSUMI: (Escrevendo) Ela estava muito quieta...   
  
NARU: (Uma mordaça aparece em sua boca.) MMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFF!!!!  
  
SETA: Ah! Eu adoro quando pessoas jovens como vocês entregam suas vidas um ao outro.  
  
NARU: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!  
  
SETA: (Abrindo uma bíblia.) Você, bela otaku, aceita este homem como seu  
legítimo esposo?  
  
MUTSUMI: Hai!  
  
SETA: E você, Kei-kun, aceita esta bela otaku como sua esposa?  
  
KEITARO: N...   
  
MUTSUMI: (Tapa a boca de Keitaro com a mão.) É claro que ele aceita.  
  
SETA: Então eu os declaro marido e mulher. Agora você deve trepar que nem louco  
com a noiva.  
  
KEITARO: O QUÊ?!  
  
MUTSUMI: (Segura a mão de Keitaro.) Oh, Kei-kun! Não é maravilhoso?! nós  
finalmente estamos casados e podemos...  
  
NARU: Desculpem! (Todos se viram, encontrando Naru se soltando das cordas,  
já sem a mordaça.) Eu acho que você esqueceu o tema deste lemon...  
  
MUTSUMI: (Pisca destraída.) So desu ka?  
  
NARU: SIM!! ESTE ERA PRA SER UM LEMON SOBRE EU E O KEITARO TRANSANDO  
COMO DOIS LOBOS NO CIO!!!!  
  
KITSUNE: Você disse pra ela, Naru-chan!  
  
NARU: (Fica vermelha e tapa a boca com as mãos.)  
  
MUTSUMI: Você sabe...  
  
NARU: Ai meu Deus...  
  
MUTSUMI: ...Isso me lembra um episódio de Liddo-kun e amigos! O Liddo-kun conhece  
uma Liddo-chan e se apaixona. Então o Liddo-kun leva a Liddo-chan para a toca dela e   
trepam pra valer. Mas o pai da Liddo-chan chega em casa e estoura os miolos dele com  
uma escopeta de cano-cerrado...  
  
TODOS: .....  
  
MUTSUMI: Foi assim!  
  
NARU: NÃO! NÃO "FOI ASSIM!"  
  
MUTSUMI: So desu ka?  
  
NARU: ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pega a caneta e o caderno de Mutsumi e  
escreve.) De repente Mutsumi-san foi atropelada por um ônibus!  
  
MUTSUMI: (Sorri.) Naru-chan, apenas o autor pode escrever. Viu? (Pega o caderno e caneta  
de volta e escreve.) Então Naru-chan engordou dez quilos...  
  
NARU: (Sua cintura infla como um balão.) AIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!  
  
KEITARO: Mutsumi-san! Você deve usar seus super-poderes como autora apenas para o bem!  
Não para o mal!  
  
MUTSUMI: (Suspira.) Hai, Kei-kun...(Escreve.) Naru-chan não engordou dez quilos...  
  
NARU: (Emagrece repentinamente.) OBRIGADO, JESUS!!!  
  
MUTSUMI: (Sorri e escreve.) Invés disso, ela virou um pingüim!  
  
NARU: (Grita e protesta, mas não se transforma.)  
  
MUTSUMI: (Levanta a caneta, mostrando a ponta retraída.) Brincadeirinha!  
  
NARU: (Pula em cima de Mutsumi!) EU VOU TE MATAR!!!  
  
MUTSUMI: (Grita e foge, ainda vestindo o pesado vestido de noiva.)  
  
KITSUNE: Eu odeio ter que atrapalhar esse emocionante momento Kodak...Mas porque nós não  
acabamos com este lemon de uma vez? O "Plantão Médico" vai começar em vinte minutos...  
  
NARU: (Sentada em cima da Mutsumi, puxando seu cabelo.) TERMINE ESTE LEMON! TERMINE!!!  
  
MUTSUMI: (Escreve.) E todos viveram felizes para sempre. Fim.  
  
TODOS: (Olham em volta.)  
  
KEITARO: Er....Não aconteceu nada...  
  
TODOS: (Olham para Mutsumi)  
  
MUTSUMI: Ah...eu esqueci de escrever o meu email...  
  
NARU: (Puxa o cabelo de Mutsumi.) ENTÃO ESCREVA!!!  
  
MUTSUMI: Itai...(Escreve) Por favor envie seus comentários para Liddo Chan, no endereço   
Otohime_M@notarealemail.com. Obrigado por ler esta minha história sobre dois amigos mara...  
  
NARU: TERMINE!!  
  
MUTSUMI: Fim.  
  
TODOS: (Desaparecem num flash de luz.)  
  
*.....*  
  
*....*  
  
*...*  
  
*..*  
  
*.*  
  
*Era um vez, uma garota samurai chamada Motoko...*  
  
MOTOKO: (Aparece, vestindo um vestido chinês bem sexy.) Ai não!  
  
Envie seus comentários para Davner. ^_^ \/  
Doscher009@hotmail.com  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
===========================================================================  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em www.fanfiction.net  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor.  
Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site.   
Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seu devidos autores/tradutores.  
(e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
20/11/2001  
http://verythrax.cjb.net  
  
=========================================================================== 


End file.
